psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benwellzs28/Top 10 Psycho Videos + Honourable Mentions
Now that the Psycho Series is officially over, it's time to give out my Top 10 Psycho videos, including some honourable mentions. This is a tricky list to put together considering there are 50 psycho videos and a load of them are good, but now minds have been made. The big rule of this list is that I am only including Psycho videos from the original Psycho series playlist, so no videos like AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! or PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. Without further ado, let's begin! 10) Psycho Kid Flees Country Starting off this list is the finale. There isn't a lot of destruction involved, but the video itself fits kinda well for the finale of the Psycho series. The first four and a half minutes were nice. The flashbacks to previous videos was nice and the song felt pretty emotional and sad, though at the same time fitting well for the finale of this series again. Probably the biggest highlight is at the end where it is revealed that the whole series was fake all this time. It probably seemed obvious by the video that preceded it, but eh, it's there. The rest of the video isn't much, though. It's just Jesse saying that he'll get a real job and not make videos anymore, even though he uploaded 10 videos of his brand new series after this. Ah well, definitely worthy of the finale of this series. 9) Psycho Kid Kills Father Now, this will probably be the most controversial choice on this list. Sure, apart from Psycho Kid Flees Country, this is the easiest Psycho series to tell that the series is fake, it has more dislikes than likes and Jesse lost a lot of subscribers the night this video was uploaded. However, like I said a few times already, the series is fake, so Jeffrey Sr. in real life isn't actually dead, most notably shown in the end of Psycho Kid Flees Country. As a video itself, Psycho Kid Kills Father certainly has some strong points. The acting and dialogue was great, it's funny how Psycho Dad doesn't look scared at Jesse pointing a gun at him, and the inclusion of having a picture of Psycho Dad lying on the ground dead while Jesse is driving was a nice addition for me. It may be far from real, but it is not a bad video at all. 8) Psycho Dad Trashes Store The Psycho video of the Christmas week of 2015 and boy, does it not disappoint? Jeffrey Sr. talks to his wife, Theresa, then things get heated. After Theresa confirms that the relationship is over, Jeffrey Sr. goes insane and causes havoc in the store, throwing the flowers he brought, flipping the tables and more. Afterwards, there comes an awesome entrance from Uncle Larry holding a pipe and demanding him to get out. The acting was great and overall, it could have been a great last Psycho video of 2015, but then Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant came around. More about that one later. 7) Psycho Mom Divorces Husband The events of this video were bound to happen eventually but didn't happen until November 2015. After the events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses, Jeffrey Sr. hears about it and completely loses control. He breaks the TV in Jesse's room in the Morton Building and breaks a window in his car. Then Theresa goes into a heated argument with Jeffrey Sr. and decides it is the time to get away from him. As a whole, this video executed brilliantly, but it was a event that could have happened earlier in my opinion. 6) Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button Now we are getting into the old stuff which isn't always necessarily a bad thing, and this video is a pure example of that. This video was released at the time when Jesse achieved the goal of half a million Juggies/subscribers. This video was meant to be a happy celebration for 500k, but when Jeffrey Jr. takes the YouTube Play Button off Jesse, things get hairy. Jeff Sr. gets annoyed with his two boys arguing about the YouTube Play Button, then wrecks it with a hammer and throws it into a bit of drywall. The acting and dialogue of this video was just superb, and Jesse's reaction to the YouTube Play Button getting destroyed was unbelievable. Definitely a Psycho video to remember. 5) Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving Another example of how going back to the old can be quite a surprisingly enjoyable experience. The only Psycho video on this list that was uploaded before 2015 as a matter of fact. After a heated argument with Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. about gracing for Thanksgiving, and also after Jeffrey Sr. says that Jesse isn't a part of the family, Jesse flips the tables, ruins the food and goes completely berserk. The acting was great, the destruction was great, the dialog was great, this video in general is just great. A video well worthy of being one of McJuggerNuggets' most popular Psycho videos. 4) Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer Now, some people may disagree with me on this one. But dang, this video is well worthy of being a Psycho video. After the events of NAIL IN THE COFFIN!, a Psycho video was definitely called for, and did it happen? Well duh, of course it did. The amount of stuff in Uncle Larry's RV that Jeffrey Sr. destroyed in this video was insane, and the RV is also one of the most expensive things that Jeffrey Sr. destroyed, maybe even the most expensive. And the aftermath, oh boy, the aftermath. What we got was the most mad Uncle Larry we've ever seen. Seriously, after seeing him so calm and helpful to Jesse since April 2015, what we saw in videos like BREAKING POINT! and CUSTODY BATTLE! was definitely quite a contrast. He was mad, there was little to nothing that could keep him cool and then many things went down afterwards. As a whole, Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer was great. 3) Psycho Dad Busts Down Door After the events of THE PITFALL PRANK!, this video shows how you do not want to mess with Jeffrey Jr. back in the day. Jeffrey Sr. completely kicks the door out of the wall, throws a bunch of Jesse's stuff out of their normal positions and kicks Jesse out for the second time. This video is just awesome and is just a pure example of how you do not want to mess with Psycho Brother and particularly Psycho Dad. 2) Psycho Family Halloween This video is just frantic fun at it's finest. Even though Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath was quite funny, it doesn't even compare to this. The Ridgway family have costumes on in this video and oh boy, where do I start? Jesse is the Joker, Jeffrey Jr. is Batman, Jeffrey Sr. is the Hulk and Theresa is an angel. The costumes fit the personalities of the characters very well. What else is there? The sparkles that came out of a roman candle, Jeffrey Sr. flipping the tables causing a mess and Jeffrey Jr. spraying a penis at the wall of Jesse's room in the Morton Building? This is by in large the most hilarious Psycho video out there. A pure example of how great the Psycho series is in it's purest form, but what could top it? Before we get to there, let's look at some honourable mentions. Honourable Mentions 1) Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games Ah, Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games. The fifth ever Psycho video and the most popular video on the McJuggerNuggets channel, reaching over 32 million hits. It's not hard to see why. Jeffrey Sr. destroys Jesse's video games with a lawnmower. A LOWNMOWER!! What's not to love? Let's not forget Jesse's Super Saiyan scream, which has been a famous scream and has also occurred in some later videos. Oh, and Jesse steps on dog poop. That's another thing in this video that exists. 2) Psycho Dad Wrecks Car One of the first Psycho videos I watched and also one of the most popular. Despite this, Jesse didn't exactly deserved what happened here. Jesse applies for a job which Jeffrey Sr. constantly goes on about and still destroys his Xbox. A bit unfair and hypocritical, but of course, the destruction is what people like to see the most and this video does not disappoint in that regard. Every window in the car got broken with a hammer and even with a log. Not to mention that Jesse falls into a little bit of water which gets his shirt wet. Overall, the acting and destruction in this video was great, but the reason of the car getting destroyed leaves a lot to be desired. 3) Psycho Dad Raids Stream The first Psycho video of 2015 and it's pretty dang good. Jesse mocks his dad in his stream without noticing that his brother and father were watching the stream at the time. Jeffrey Sr. then goes and takes one of his computers outside, and what does he do with it? Destroy it, of course! The acting was superb and it executed greatly. Oh yeah, and it was live-streamed. Good content in what is one of the most popular Psycho videos. 4) Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 Usually, when Jesse does a prank on Jeffrey Jr., things get hairy, as shown in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. Not here. Jesse finally stands up by running over Jeffrey Jr's PS4 with Uncle Larry's truck. Jeffrey Jr. gets back with a paintball gun, but then Jesse, Uncle Larry and Corn run away with the PS4. It is pretty funny seeing Jeffrey Jr. get ticked by Jesse destroying the PS4 and after Jeff Jr. tried to get back at Jesse, he ended up making a big mistake and apologized. This video was a nice way for Jesse to get payback at his brother. 5) Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool After the destruction of Uncle Larry's RV, Uncle Larry wanted complete payback at Jeffrey Sr. and this video shows that payback. In this video, Uncle Larry rams into the pool and as shown in WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., he literally tried to kill Jeffrey Sr.. Yeah, two Psycho videos in a row where somebody threatened to kill Psycho Dad. But let's get into the main points. The destruction of the pool was insane. I mean, just look at the GIF below. The acting was decent enough, although most of the video consisted of Jesse screaming and yelling, although that's obvious to see why. Overall, Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool shows that Uncle Larry isn't calm all the time and has his psychotic moments. 1) Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room. What can I say? This video shows the most psychotic Jeffrey Sr. has ever been. After hearing about Jesse quitting the job at the farm with Uncle Chris, Jeffrey Sr. goes to the absolute extreme. He wrecks the walls and the ceiling of Jesse's room in the Morton Building with his backhoe while Jesse and Corn are in the room and the whole destruction was also live streamed. Afterwards, Jeffrey Sr. destroys another TV and a laptop, and what follows is Jesse leaving the house and trying his best to stay away from his father. Do I really need to say more? I mean, really? This should just tell you how awesome this video is and how psychotic the Psycho series can be. In other words, this video is the ultimate Psycho video on the McJuggerNuggets channel and it is highly recommended that you watch this video and, well, the whole series in general. You will not be disappointed. Conclusion That's my Top 10 Psycho videos list. If you read until the end, thank you. This is my first top 10 in this wikia, so if there are any tips you would like to give out, feel free to give them out in the comments, and tell me what's your favourite Psycho video from McJuggerNuggets. Expect the Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos + Dishonourable Mentions sometime later this month... hopefully. Okay, this is TheCrazinessCat signing off. Category:Blog posts